


You're Not My Kind

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mating, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami
Summary: When about twelve or so males are invited to the Kaiba Mansion, it shall invoke what was supposed to be a nice six month long vacation into a plot of murder and mystery. Will the hikari and yami be able to survive long enough while becoming accustomed to not being human anymore?





	You're Not My Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Akiko-chan and Capricorn here with a new story. So, I came up with this idea for her and me to do a murder mystery type of story as a way for us to step out of our comfort zones. Hopefully ya’ll will like it. If you don’t like it for any reason, then don’t comment. If you do, then you’re more than welcome to comment. No flames or negativity is allowed, but what will be allowed is positive and constructive feedback. We hope ya’ll like the first chappie. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: We don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Pairings: Puzzle, Caste, Angst, psycho, Revert, Destruction, and Seto/Duke.

Dedicated: to our amazing adoptive sister, Jofisk, who we love and adore to death/rebirth.

You’re Not My Kind

Chapter 1

In Kaiba Mansion, things aren't what they seem. Various people were invited for a vacation within the lavish estate. What the occupants don't know is that things aren't what they seem. There's magic, love, lust, and murder behind these walls. There are at least abut twelve or so males who were invited to the said mansion. The vacation would last at least six months. It's rather long, but it's necessary to deal with various matters. The first to arrive are the Motou siblings. Yet, after passing through the front doors a change can be felt in their physical DNA, appearance, etc. Atem stopped as did Yugi.

"How is it pulling it out of us 'Temmie?" Yugi murmured.

"I don't know, Yugi." Atem asked, staying close to his brother.

"Huh, well this is strange," mused Yami as he had arrived after the Motou duo, noticing a pair of wolf ears and tail sprouted out of him.

"Ah, damnit." Jonouchi said walking in, tail wagging.

"We're both puppies now I guess," Yami slightly grinned.

Then, in walked Ryou and Bakura.

"Oh, fuck my life. I'm a freaking cat? Great, now I can't say I'm not a kitty anymore," groaned Bakura angrily.

Ryou grinned, sitting down and liking his snow-white fur, he licked it. "You knew we were, you just kept denying it 'Kura."

"Oh shush, princess," scowled Bakura, having cat ears, tail, and fur appear on him which are all real. "When the hell are the tomb keeper and psycho getting here?"

"They should be anytime." Ryou licked his paw. About then, said duo walked in. As they crossed the threshold, their hair slightly caught fire as their eyes glowed with an orange flame.

"Fuckin' A..." Malik grinned. "Wondered when we would change." Looking over, he saw Bakura. "Oh, fuck me." He walked over to Bakura. "Want to fuck?" His eyes were dark and hungry.

"Oh, my Ra, Ry? You're so cute!" gushed Marik, going over to promptly pet Ryou's ears.

"I mean you were cute and hot to begin with," "Heh, maybe later birdbrain," grinned Bakura, whacking his tail against Malik's waist teasingly.

Ryou purred at his ears being petted as he blushed. "T... thanks. You look...really intriguing." He blushed. He had a crush on Marik for the longest time, but he knew it wouldn't be returned.

Malik humphed and went looking around.

Dartz walked in about then, his teal hair and mismatched eyes started willowing around him as his body sprouted velvet teal wins. He purred, stretching..."Ooo, I've missed my true form...that earthly binding is finally off me."

"Well, it seems we're both changing due to something," mused Zorc, walking in behind Dartz.

Dartz turned, looking approvingly at Zorc.

Zorc smirked, looking Dartz up and down appreciatively, "Mmm, you look good."

Dartz smirked. He had always found Zorc super attractive. "Maybe we can get to know each other." He purred.

"Why of course," agreed Zorc. The last to arrive had been Duke. He sighed, noticing he had scales appear on his body. His legs didn't merge into a tail, but they would if he went into water. His hands and feet are webbed with gills on his face. "Well, I didn't expect this," sighed the brunette.

Seto walked out in black slacks and a navy vee neck sweater. Nodding at them all, he walked into the living area as the butler herded them in their as well. Seto nodded at Akefia, who was already there, as he knew Seth had wanted to speak to Akefia about something.

"Yes, what?" asked Akefia who had turned into a naga, the lower half beneath the waist turned into a serpent's tail with mostly black scales although with crimson trim on the end of each fin as well as along the end of his tail.

"Has Seth talked to you yet?" Seto asked

"Nope," grunted the naga.

Seto rolled his eyes. Leave it to Seth to procrastinate.

Indeed, he did sometimes. The brunette dragon eventually came out after sorting things with Noah and Mokuba. He spoke to Akefia about what's going on.

Seto shook his head. He had no idea how his identical twin could be so different from him...even down to hair styles. While his hair was neat and kempt, Seth's always seemed to be in his eyes...at least, that's the way it seemed to Seto. Looking around, he noticed everyone was there.

"So, shall we inform the others?" Seth asked his brother.

Seto nodded. “, please proceed." Seto stated dryly, noting with disdain that dogs were in his house.

"Be nice," warned Seth before turning his attention to their guests. "Well, I'm sure all of you are wondering why you're here. Aside from the vacation ploy you'll be playing to see who will gain some of the Kaiba inheritance through marriage or in this sense courting to eventually become either Seto's or my mate. All may try, but only two shall manage to succeed."

"Um, do we have to be monogamous mates?" Malik piped up, still eyeing Bakura.

"Nope," replied Seth, eyeing a certain mutt as while Seto didn't like dogs, Seth valued them highly due to their Egyptian meaning.

"Yeees." Malik said. Yugi just looked down, looking sad. Atem piped up. "Excuse me...but how will some of us fulfill our...particular tastes?" His fangs glinting.

"Heh, well that's for you to figure out. There are no particulars on how things occur," smirked Seth.

Atem sighed. "C'mon Yugi. Let's go find a room."

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand, "C'mon, baby bro, let's go find a room for us." Marik went with Malik. The others separated to go their ways. Although what they don't know is the rooms are connected to each other which makes it easier to visit people.

Seto sighed. He didn't want a mate, a marriage, or anything of the kind. Noticing that Duke hadn't left, he raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Nothing," shrugged the sexy merman, trotting off to his room and when he entered he realized it's a pool with what he needed udder the water which caused him to groan irritably.

"Anything you desire?" Bruce asked as he sat Duke's bag down at the door.

"Nope," replied Duke, putting his stuff up after taking his bag into the room, putting his clothes in the drawers, etc. before going into the pool after stripping down, his legs changing into a merman tail which has various colored scales.

Bruce had left.

Duke swam around, getting used to his new appendages. He guessed they're more like exotic features in a way. He thought it made him even sexier in his opinion.

Meanwhile, Jo sniffed his new surroundings. Wagging his tail at Yami, he smiled. "Glad I'm not constrained anymore."

"Mm, same," replied Yami, sniffing around as well.

"So, you going to go for Seto or Seth?" Jo asked after jumping up and laying on the bed.

"Mm, don't know. I kind of like the short starfish," chuckled Yami, curling up on the bed he claimed for himself with his tail wrapped around him.

Jo blushed. "I like Seth...he's a bit more approachable."

"He looks like he likes dogs too, but not Seto," he commented, yawning.

"Yea, Seto always been stuck up." Jo yawned as well...having the change pulled out of them was exhausting.

"Maybe take a nap," he suggested.

Yawning, Jo nodded.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Bakura sniffed around, trying to get used to being a cat.

Ryou purred, padding on the bed and playing with some loose string.

Bakura did as well, pawing at it.

Ryou giggled. "You’re so cute, 'Kura."

"Nope, you're adorable," smirked Bakura.

Ryou giggled and padded over to Bakura, patting his head with a paw.

Bakura scowled, headbutting Ryou.

Ryou giggled, rolling on his back and then pouncing on Bakura's fluffy tail.

Bakura thwacked him with his tail playfully. Only Ryou can see Bakura's soft side since he's his brother after all.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Fluffy, let me in!" Malik's voice screeched.

"The doors not locked, you bloody wanker," hissed Bakura in response. "If you brought Marik he can come meet his boyfriend. And yes, Ryou, I know Marik loves you back."

Ryou blushed and hid his face as Malik came bounding in. "Psycho, please let us fuck. The change makes me horny."

Marik came in too, blushing a bit at hearing what Bakura said. He went over to Ryou and hugged him. "Hi," he said. Bakura scowled, 'First off, you're the psycho not me. Secondly, I'm still getting used to this so wait a bit and we'll see."

"Hi." Ryou mewed, blushing and looking down. "See? You are making me crazy, I can't keep the damn names straight...please Fluffy..." Malik came up, rubbing against him from behind.

"Grr, I’m not fluffy," Bakura bristled, getting distracted at seeing a ball of yarn which he played with. "You ok?" he asked, thinking Ryou's so cute, deciding to reach up to rub behind Ryou's ears.

Ryou purred, leaning into the rubbing. "Y... yea. You?" Ryou asked, eyes half closed.

"Mmhmm," nodded Marik, continuing to rub Ryou's ears gently. "You're so cute."

Ryou rubbed up against Marik, purring.

Marik held him close, loving him very much.

Ryou settled down, laying in Marik's lap. He had loved Marik for years. He hoped Bakura was right. But for now, he'd take what he could get.

"I love you," he said softly, stroking Ryou's hair.

Ryou's eyes opened. Large chocolate looked up. "Honestly?" Ryou mewed, hoping against hope.

"Of course," chirped Marik, looking back at him.

Ryou head butted him. "I've loved you for years."

"Same right back at you," giggled Marik, holding him close.

Ryou smiled, happily. He was so glad that Bakura agreed to come here.

Meanwhile, in the other rooms the rest were getting accustomed to their surroundings. Bruce came by when it's time to gather everyone for supper. There had been research done previously to gather intel on each person's likes, dislikes, favorites, hatreds, and if they had any allergies.

Seto was sitting at the head of the table and Seth at the foot. The two minutes Seto was in this earth allowed him to be considered the "head" of the family...as he kept reminding Seth if Seth needed it.

Of course, he didn't even though Seth is older than him. He didn't really care since Seto is more of the business end while Seth did all the book keeping and other things Seto thought to be insignificant when it is significant. Eventually, the others joined them to partake in the evening meal.

Seto looked at Seth. Seth knew Seto was annoyed to have to do this. He had no desire to have a mate. Jo trotted in, wary of Seto, but sitting down by Seth. "Is dis okay?" He looked at Seth.

"Sure," replied the brunette, not minding it.

Jo sat in a chair, pleased to see a hamburger placed in front of him. Happily, he started eating it, dipping his fries in ketchup.

Seth hid a small smile at seeing the puppy happy. He dug into his food which consisted of a salad with pear, goat cheese, and walnuts in it with a bowl of soup.

Yugi sat at the table, looking around. There was a salad in front of him, but he had no appetite for it now. He wanted blood, though he could control it. He just had no desire to be there. He didn't even want to be a vampire. His amethyst eyes were sad, but he had a smile on his face. He wouldn't ruin the party.

Yami plopped down in a seat beside Yugi. He liked being a werewolf. It helped him feel freer in a way. He noticed a nice cut of meat with potatoes and beans sat in front of him. He nommed on the meat of course.

Yugi smiled and nodded at Yami. He thought the werewolf adorable but was still sad. Meanwhile, Atem sat down across from Yugi. He ate the salad politely. He wasn't hungry, it tasted like sand, but he wouldn't be rude to his hosts.

"Want some of my blood?" hissed Akefia in Atem's ear, having slithered over to sit with his coils wrapped underneath him.

Atem looked over at Akefia. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded, "If you are truly willing." Atem stated.

"Why not? I want you so best way is to give you blood first," smirked Akefia, using one of his venomous fangs to open up his wrist, not giving Atem time to argue as he pressed the open wound to Atem's lips.

Atem's eyes fluttered closed as he drank from Akefia. A slight moan escaped his lips at the heavenly taste. He had heard that naga's blood was intoxicating, and he would agree. He felt the blood course through his veins, his lavender eyes darkening with a crimson tint. Akefia took his hand away to make sure he didn't take too much of his life essence. He licked the wound, using some of his venom on to close it up. Atem stared at Akefia, licking his lips. Akefia snaked his forked tongue out, flicking it in Atem's direction.

"Yes?" Atem asked, breathlessly.

"You come to me when you need blood. Understood?" prompted Akefia.

Atem nodded. "Yes." he breathed, hooked on the blood already. He had never tasted something so heavenly.

On the other side of the table, when Yami finished eating, he nudged Yugi.

Yugi smiled politely. "Yes?"

"Do you want some of my blood? You look hungry," offered Yami, but if Yugi said no he'd offer to ensure he wouldn't say no.

"Oh, thank you, but I don't have the ability to make the bite pleasurable." Yugi smiled ruefully.

Yami sliced upon a part of his wrist, putting it to Yugi's mouth as he looked away. He made sure he drank.

Yugi's supple pink tongue lapped at the blood, and his lips attached. he let out a little moan as well, thinking Yami's blood was the best he had tasted.

Yami pulled his wrist away when Yugi had his fill, licking at his wound to close it, "Better?"

Yugi nodded politely, "Thank you."

"If you need blood come to me. Got it?" asked Yami sternly.

"I can't take too much from one person." Yugi lamented.

"Doesn't matter," pouted Yami, getting up after eating since they didn't have any obligations to stay after finishing their meal, sniffing Yugi.

Yugi couldn't help himself, he giggled. "Why are you sniffing me?"

"Taking in your scent," replied Yami simply. "You smell good."

Yugi giggled. "Well, thanks." Yugi followed Yami. "What do you do for fun?"

"Chase my tail, read, listen to music, play games, etc.," listed off Yami.

"Games?" Yugi piped up, interested.

"Yep, any kind," grinned Yami, chasing his tail when seeing it.

Yugi giggled and petted Yami. He'd never had a friend before, just his brother. He hoped he and Yami could become friends.

Meanwhile, Akefia wrapped his coils around Atem to drag him off when they finished their meals.

Atem followed willingly. He wasn't interested in the Kaibas, but he was very interested in the willing blood donor who tasted amazing.

Akefia dragged him to where his nest is located to drop him off. He already had molted a snakeskin due to getting used to his new body. It felt right to him. He then grabbed Atem's hips, "Mine."

Atem nodded. "Very well, at least for now. I'm not monogamous."

"Ok," agreed Akefia, not minding it.

"Never found someone worth being monogamous with." Atem shrugged, looking around. "I need to make sure my brother is okay on his own here."

"I'm pretty sure he went off with a wolfy," replied Akefia.

Atem closed his eyes, concentrating. After a few moments, he nodded. "Yugi will be fine. Are you wanting me to stay here?" Atem asked through his lashes.

"Yesss," smirked Akefia, rubbing up against him.

"Well then, I need to go get my stuff." Atem staed, heading for the door.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"My clothes and belongings." Atem noted.

"Ah, ok. I think we could ask the butler here to transport them if you didn't want to leave," murmured Akefia, slithering over to press against him.

Atem smiled. Looking around, he found a button. Pressing it, he asked Bruce to bring his belongings, as he would be staying with Akefia.

In another room, Seth approached Jonouchi from behind, scratching his ears.

Jo whimpered, sitting down.

"I like dogs," grinned Seth, settling down as well behind Jono.

Jo laid his head on Seth's lap, enjoying the pets.

"Your kind of cute in a scruffy way," said Seth, petting the werewolf.

Jo whimpered, lifting his ears.

"You ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yea, it just feels good." Jo blushed.

"Good," grinned Seth, his dragon wings folded neatly on his back though he has small horns on his head.

Jo licked his hand, settling on down.

"Aw," Seth gave a small smile as he continued to pet the puppy.

Jo's tail kept wagging.

"Do you like being a dog?" he asked.

"I'm a wolf, but yea." Jo grinned.

"Good," smiled Seth, wondering if he found the one for him.

Jo looked up. "Hey, I ain't here because I want your money or nuttin'. I was just invited.: He licked Seth's face.

"I know," he said softly, appreciating the reassurance. "Want to stay with me in my nest for the night?"

"Sure." Jo sat up, wagging his tail and smiling.

"Good," Seth picked him up to carry him away to his room. Meanwhile, Duke swam within his pool, wondering if he'd be visited by the brunette or anyone else.

Seto had been trying to be the polite host, checking rooms. He knocked on Duke's door. "Is the room to your liking?" Seth had been bugging Seto about being politer.

"Yeah, just getting used to my sea legs," he joked, getting up to lean against the ledge. "So, what's tall, dark haired, and sexy doing here? I thought you wouldn't want to come checks up on people. You don't seem like the polite type."

"I've been told to be politer. Therefore, I'm trying." Seto crossed his arms.

"You're still a sexy firebreather," smirked Duke. "Good, at least you're trying to be human."

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to be a good host. Look, go after Seth if you'd like a mate. I'm not interested."

Duke pouted, "He already has a puppy. Besides, everyone here's probably already paired up by the looks of things."

"Then we will invite someone else for you. I'm not interested."

"Why not?" frowned Duke, wondering why he doesn't seem attractive enough for someone like Seto of all people.

"Look. I can sense you are having self-esteem issues. You are attractive, I am just not interested in anyone." The astute dragon tried to reassure the merman.

"Oh," sighed Duke, slipping back into the water to sulk.

"Good night." Seto closed the door, leaving.

"Night," grumbled Duke. In another room, Zorc leaned against the wall. Due to him being a demon he has the naga qualities like Akefia, but he has horns on top of his head like a dragon's although they're shaped differently to appear more demonic. he also has different tribal markings as each person within the mansion has different one depending on what they are.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," said the dark-haired male, wondering who it could be although he hoped it'd be Dartz.

The teal haired male peeked in. "Hello."

"You're staying with me," he said simply, dragging him in by his coils.

Dartz smirked. "You don't have to drag me...I'd love to stay with you." He ran a finger down Zorc's forearm.

"I know, but it's fun," grinned Zorc, holding him close.

Dartz smirked. "So... what do you want to do...and how painful will it be?" Dartz cooed, a twist curling at his lips.

"Ooh, the painful part wouldn't be fun in telling you," chuckled Zorc, kissing him deeply as he held him close against his body.

Dartz purred, wrapping arms around Zorc. He had wanted this evil, sexy man for so long. He deepened the kiss, his wings unfurling.

Zorc pulled back when Dartz needed to breathe, "Damn, I've wanted you for what seems like ages."

Dartz smiled back, eyes hooded. "Good, at least we have the same length of desire." Dartz wrapped his wings around them both, kissing again.

"Mmm, yes," moaned Zorc, kissing him back heatedly.

Dartz pulled back again when the need for oxygen became pressing. "What now?" He baited, waiting...

"Anything and everything," chuckled Zorc.

Dartz smiled. "Good." He stripped and crawled on the bed. "I'm not one for much foreplay." He said, wiggling his naked ass at Zorc.

"Heh, I don't mind," smirked Zorc, slipping off his clothes as well as he kneaded Dartz’s firm lobes of flesh on his behind.

Dartz hissed in pleasure, raising his ass more to touch.

Zorc leaned down, giving the crack a long lick as he continued to rub the supple flesh. He'd at least make it pleasurable at first before bringing the pain.

Dartz's eyes about crossed with that amazing feeling as he gripped the sheets.

"More?" prompted Zorc for an answer, continuing to lick long across Dartz's crack which caused him to run his tongue along the other man's crotch.

Dartz whimpered. "Mmm, how are you amazing." He didn't make sense and he didn't care, it felt awesome.

"Mmm, eons of practice," purred Zorc, moving up to nibbled on Dartz's neck before rubbing his cock against his now moistened entrance.

Dartz whimpered again. "Mmm...please, shove it in me...I don't care if you make me bleed. I like pain." Dartz mewled.

"Good," smirked Zorc, shoving it in to the hilt before beginning to pound away into Dartz's backdoor.

Dartz screamed as the pain hit, mingling with pleasure. He gripped the sheets, a quivering mass, begging Zorc to not stop.

The demon didn't stop at all. He continued, taking several long moments too enjoy it before his hot spunk splurged forth into Dartz, filling him up. The two collapsed onto the sheets in a sweaty mess of a tangle of limbs.

Dartz winced at the pain, smiling. He nuzzled up to Zorc.

He nuzzled back, wrapping an arm around him, "Mmm, you’re going to be mine now, you know."

"Gladly." Dartz yawned, falling asleep.

"Good," yawned Zorc, falling asleep as well.

()()()()()()

The Next Day

Yugi woke up, stretching. Sighing, he sat up. He checked on his brother then padded down stairs in socked feet.

Yami scratched behind his ear with one of his hind legs, padding out of his room in wolf form, padding over to sit at Yugi's feet.

Yugi giggled. "You are cute." He scratched behind Yami's ear.

"Mmm, feels good," murmured Yami, drooling slightly from the pets.

Yugi giggled more at the drooling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, couldn't stop thinking about you," blushed Yami from what he admitted to the shorter version of him.

Yugi blushed as well. "Oh...he he. I... really?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, really," blushed Yami, his ears twitching slightly.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami. "I like you, too." he whispered.

"Aw, I'm glad," Yami licked his face.

Yugi giggled more. "Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Mmm, yeah, but don't you not like human food?" he asked, going with Yugi to settle down in the dining room to get some grub.

"It all tastes bland to me." Yugi shrugged.

"Aw," pouted Yami. "Try mixing some blood in to make it better?'

Yugi shrugged. Biting his wrist, he dripped some on some eggs.

"Does it work?" he nudged him.

"No." Yugi wrinkled his nose but ate dutifully.

Yami sprinkled some of his blood into Yugi's food without his notice before he dug into a plate of bacon with eggs and toast.

Yugi took another bite. His eyes lit up. "Hey.it tastes better not. What did you do?" He eyed Yami suspiciously.

Yami gave him an innocent look, "Nothing...."

"I can taste your blood, puppy." Yugi leaned over and gave a quick kiss to Yami's cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No probs," grinned Yami.

"I'm sorry I'm gross." Yugi lamented, putting his head on his knees. He hated being a vampire.

"Nope, you're cute," assured Yami, hugging him.

"I'm a blood sucker." Yugi moaned.

"So? I'm a shifter," pouted Yami. "You’re not gross."

Yugi just shrugged. "Yea, you're cute. Not me." Yugi went and sat down on the couch.

Yami hugged him, holding him close, "Nope, you're adorable."

"Why are you being nice to me? I'm a killer." Yugi's eyes were troubled.

"I am too, but I like you a lot," admitted Yami.

Yugi looked up. "Nobody has ever been nice to me before. What are you wanting from me?" Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing, just you and you being yourself," said Yami simply, wiping his tears away with the one of his paws.

Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck, hugging him tightly.

Yami held him close, nuzzling him affectionately.

Yugi fell back asleep on Yami. Seto walked in about the and went to get breakfast.

Duke sauntered in as well, getting some breakfast as he felt hungry.

Seto nodded at the merman. "Sleep well?"

Duke shrugged, "Not really."

"What more do you need?" Seto asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing," he replied, getting some tuna fish on toast with a bowl of porridge mixed with oats to go off into a corner with his food and cup of coffee far away from the dragon.

Seto shrugged, getting a cup of coffee and sipping it, pulling out his phone to look at the news.

Duke pulled out his phone, checking his website which is a shop for men's fashion. He drank his cup, noticing he raised a brow at noticing there's an order with the initials of SK.

Seto sighed. He picked up his phone and dialed. He had placed an order and it should be there the next day, but it wasn't even marked as shipped yet.

Duke tapped his fingers on the arm chair, checking to see if he had it in stock. The order is for a white waistcoat with a design of dragons on it. Smirking, he felt pleased that his sower had created it this morning after the order had been put through. He had it labeled as packaged before getting the person's address and marking it as shipped. it would arrive later that afternoon.

Seto received an automated message. Sighing, he turned off his phone.

"Your order should be getting here this afternoon," said Duke, guessing it had been Seto due to the obvious initials.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You ordered a new waist coat through my shop. It has dragons on it. Good thing I had them in stock," smirked Duke.

"You own that company?" Seto asked, surprised.

"Yep, proud owner, creator, and designer," grinned Duke. "Though my sower does the crafting job after I create the designs."

Seto came over, sitting down. "Your work is excellent. I have bought some items before." Seto complimented.

"I've noticed. Thanks," he smiled softly.

Seto smiled. "Your eye for fashion is impressive."

"Aw, thanks," blushed Duke.

"It is well earned." Seto went back to drinking his coffee.

"Hmph, I've just had a lot of time on my hands to perfect my style," muttered Duke, going back to eating his food.

"Well, in any event, I do love your style." Seto noted.

Duke blushed, averting his gaze from Seto, "Um, thanks."

Seto nodded and went back to his news feed. About then, Dartz limped downstairs.

Zorc came out after him, following his beloved incubus to the dining hall to have some much-needed breakfast.

Dartz sat gingerly down and started eating a bagel and some fruit.

Zorc also ate a bagel but had a few sausage links. Due to being a demon he needed his meat.

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" Dartz asked his lover, hoping it wasn't anything too strenuous.

"Checking out the grounds?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." Dartz finished his bagel and stretched.

"Good," smirked Zorc, finishing up as well before departing from the meal area to go check out the other places within the mansion.

Malik woke the next morning, confused as the room was not his...then he remembered he fell asleep in Fluffy's room. Looking around, he saw that Bakura was still asleep. Silently he crawled up and started nuzzling Bakura's crotch. If they were quiet enough, they wouldn't wake up their brothers. Although, unfortunately, Malik got cockblocked. Marik woke up too, smiling softly as he noticed Ryou's asleep in his arms.

Ryou snuggled down, snoring quietly, his tail twitching.

Marik tickled him to see if that'd wake him up.

Ryou startled awake, mewing plaintively.

"Time to get breaky," smirked Marik.

"Ooo!" Ryou purred, standing and stretching. "I hope they have cream!" He jumped down daintily.

"Yep, I think so," giggled Marik, running out as Bakura got up to go join them, tugging Malik along whether he liked it or not.

"Damnit...." Malik whined. "I just want to get laid by that big dick of yours." Malik pouted behind them.

"Hehe, sit on my lap and I'll give it," smirked Bakura deviously.

Malik grinned as well and crawled up on Bakura after taking off all his clothes but his shirt, which was rather long.

Bakura took off his pants, putting his dick in Malik's butt as he sat on it, eating his breakfast while letting Malik ride him.

Malik was moving up and down, riding Bakura for all he was worth. Ryou grabbed some food and scurried out of the room embarrassed. "Oh, fuck, Fluffy you feel so damn good!"

Marik did the same, giving his brother a wink before he left, making sure he got a lot of stuff for him and Ryou.

Malik just kept moving. He had wanted this for oh so long.

Eventually, he came inside of Malik what seemed like pints of cum. yeah, being a feline meant he had a lot to dish out.

Malik screamed, exploding in fire.

Bakura shoved him off when he finished, getting more food, two platefuls for him and Malik before sauntering off to a quiet place.

Malik found Bakura later. Malik was naked from the burning. He sat down, eating with Bakura. "Damn that was good." He chuckled.

"Good," grunted Bakura, putting his pants back on before eating.

Malik just sat naked and ate. "You know, we could go kill a couple people and bathe in their blood." Malik whispered to Bakura, a crazed glint in his eye.

"Nope," smirked Bakura. "I have too much fun teasing you."

Malik sighed over dramatically and kept eating. "Where is your snake of a brother? He owes me money." Malik huffed.

"I don't owe you shit," hissed Akefia as he slithered in with Atem riding on his back to get food.

"Uh huh!" Malik huffed. "You still owe me five dollars."

Atem lounged on the naga's back, entertained by an annoyed naked Malik.

"Ugh, nope pineapple head. Bakura owes you the money," sighed Akefia.

Malik looked at Bakura accusingly.

Bakura laughed, "You're too funny, Mal'."

Malik stuck out his tongue and went back to eat.

Bakura gently bit Malik's tongue, "Careful, I bite."

Malik's eyes got darker. "Good. I love pain." He nipped at Bakura's lips.

"I know, your crazy wanker," grinned Bakura. Akefia shook his head, sighing in exasperation as he got food for himself and Atem before slithering over to where Atem's brother is.

Yugi looked up at Akefia. "Hi."

"Hey shrimp," smirked the naga.

Yugi frowned, sticking out his tongue. "Better be good to my brother." Yugi stated.

"Heh, already got him addicted to my blood so that's all I needed," smirked Akefia.

Yugi stood, frowning. "You hurt him, I kill you."

"Same goes for the taller starfish," he replied icily.

"Why would I hurt Yami?" Yugi asked in confusion. He liked Akefia, but he didn't trust the crazed naga.

"Don't know. If you can't trust me then I won't trust you," glared Akefia.

Yugi glared back. "You were all snide and excited about getting my brother addicted to you...so he can't live without you. Doesn't engender trust." Yugi refused to back down.

Yami poked him, "Panda?"

Yugi looked at Yami. "Huh?"

"C'mon," He led Yugi to go exploring to de-fuse him.

Yugi followed obediently as Atem walked up. "Everything ok?"

"Just trying to keep the peace around me," sweatdropped Yami.

Yugi just looked at Yami. "I wouldn't hurt you." He murmured.

"I know," Yami hugged him, giving him a reassuring lick to the cheek.

Yugi smiled. "He family to you?"

"Cousins," replied Yami.

Yugi nodded. He guessed he could understand.

"Don't mind him. He can be territorial," chuckled Yami.

Yugi shrugged. "I can understand." He crawled on Yami’s back, giggling. "You are about the size of a small horse."

"Hey, I may be a pony, but at least I'm a furry," grinned Yami, not minding his passenger as he began to move.

Yugi giggled laying his head in Yami's fur, smelling him.

"You look happy," pointed out Yami.

Yugi looked up. "Yea, I guess I am. I guess you bring that out in me."

"Good," smiled Yami, glad about it.

Yugi snuggled into Yami. Atem looked at Akefia when he came back. "Yugi is just protective." Atem noted.

“I know and I'm territorial. So, takes two to tango."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Eep, I know we already love working on this so far, but we usually do with whatever collab we end up working on. Normally, we work on two at a time. The next chappie will be out soonish. Until then, please remember to review lovelies!


End file.
